The Last X
by PALS
Summary: UPDATED: CHAPTER 5! Berdasarkani dari "A Born Coward" oleh GUMI/megpoid, cerita seorang siswa SMA "berandal" di sebuah negara bernama skaenven yang bukan sekedar "berandal".
1. Bukan Sekedar Berandal

fanfic paling pertama... sangat pertama sempet lupa bikin header-footer.

senpai-senpai author, tolong bantuannya... yoroshiku onegaishimasu *hail*

* * *

_Srek_. Seorang murid membuka pintu. Sekejap seluruh kelas yang ribut seperti pasar menjadi sepi seperti kuburan. Bisikan-bisikan mengiringi murid tersebut masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut (jadi horor betulan deh). Lagi pula penampilannya sangat menyeramkan! Tangannya berotot, walau tidak begitu menonjol, poninya hampir menutupi mata kanannya, tangan kanannya dimasukan ke dalam saku rok mirip seperti _gangster _yang berkeliaran di jalanan, dan tatapan matanya sangat mengancam. Ia adalah Megumi, ketua _gangster_ di daerah ini, menurut gossip yang beredar tentunya. Ia tidak menghiraukan keheningan yang ia buat dan langsung menempati tempat duduk paling pojok belakang dan membaca buku, seperti tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak lama kelas menjadi ribut kembali, walau tidak seribut tadi. Sepertinya para murid yang berada di kelas itu merasa terancam dengan keberadaan Megumi. (Memang sih...)

Murid-murid di kelas itu saling berkenalan, seperti yang dilakukan murid baru dalam kelasnya yang baru. Dan ya, mereka adalah murid baru, tepatnya murid kelas 1-3 baru SMA kings. Dan tentu saja Megumi adalah murid kelas 1-3 juga, sehingga murid-murid di kelas itu berada dalam teror di hari pertama mereka. Saat ini, mereka sedang berkumpul di kelas mereka masing-masing sesuai yang tertera di papan pengumuman setelah mengikuti upacara penerimaan murid baru dan sedang menunggu wali kelas mereka yang baru.

Tiba-tiba seorang cewek umur 20an masuk ke kelas tersebut sambil berteriak, "Selamat pagi semuanya! Kelas akan segera dimulai, tolong semuanya duduk di tempatnya masing-masing!" Dengan segera seluruh murid segera duduk ke tempatnya masing-masing, namun Megumi tidak menghiraukannya dan tetap membaca buku. "Nama saya Megurine Luka, panggil saja luka. Saya akan menjadi wali kelas kalian selama tahun pelajaran ini. Saya berharap kalian dapat menjadi kelas yang kompak. Sekarang kita absen dulu ya." kata wanita itu, maksudnya Luka, dan mengabsen murid-murid kelas 1-3 untuk yang pertama kali. "OK, sekarang kita akan mengadakan pemilihan pengurus kelas. Ada yang ingin menominasikan diri menjadi ketua kelas?" tanya Luka, dan seperti biasa, tidak ada murid yang mengangkat tangan. Siapa yang ingin repot-repot menjadi ketua kelas? "Kalau begitu, ada yang ingin menominasikan temannya untuk menjadi ketua kelas?" tanya Luka lagi, dan seperti biasa, tidak ada murid yang mengangkat. Siapa yang ingin dimusuhi oleh temannya yang baru (sangat baru, baru lima menit-an) karena menominasikannya? Tanpa diduga, menunjuk ke arah Megumi.

"Kau yang ada di pojok kiri, yang sedang baca buku! Siapa namamu?." tanya Luka.

"Megumi." jawab Megumi.

"Megumi. Kau setuju untuk menjadi ketua kelas?" tanya Luka dengan senyum iseng.

"Eh?" teriak seluruh murid dengan heran.

"Terserah." jawab Megumi singkat.

"Baik, dengan begitu ketua kelas kita yang baru adalah Megumi. Beri tepuk tangan!" kata Luka dengan entengnya.

"EEH?" teriak seluruh murid dengan lebih kencang.

Sekejap suasana kelas menjadi tegang, sangat tegang.

-PALS-

"Pulang sekolah nanti akan ada _briefing _untuk pengurus kelas di ruang serba guna, pengurus yang sudah ditunjuk, datang ya, jangan telat!" kata Luka sambil keluar kelas. Tak lama kemudian para murid mulai berkumpul dengan teman-teman baru mereka. Kebanyakan murid berkomentar tentang wali kelas mereka yang lucu-lucu-imut dan ketua kelas mereka yang menyeramkan, dua hal yang akan menjadi gosip terhangat hari ini, mungkin untuk satu minggu ke depan juga. Megumi mengambil tasnya dan keluar kelas itu dan naik ke atap sekolah.

"Ah, atap sekolah. Tempat terbaik di sekolah." katanya sambil bersantai-santai. Seperti yang ia lakukan sejak SMP, ia mengambil kursi di dalam gudang atap dan membawanya ke atap gudang itu. Tentu saja ia kemudian duduk dan melanjutkan bukunya.

"Kau yang di belakang tanki air, toilet ada di dalam sekolah." teriak Megumi sambil membaca. Keluarlah seorang laki-laki dari belakang tanki air.

"Ya, aku tahu ada toilet di... eeh, aku bukan sedang..."

"Oh ya?"

"Aku bukan anjing!"

"Tidak harus jadi anjing untuk _berbisnis_ di situ."

Muka cowok itu langsung memerah dan matanya berkaca-kaca. (Mau nangis maksudnya.)

"Bercanda, bercanda..." kata Megumi sambil menengok ke arah cowok itu dengan sedikit tersenyum. Cowok itu langsung tertawa malu.

"Aku Len dari kelas 1-2." kata cowok itu ragu-ragu. "Senang bertemu dengan mu." lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ke sini? Untuk apa kau ke sini?" tanya Megumi tegas tanpa basa-basi sambil melanjutkan bukunya.

"Eh?" tanya Len dengan ragu.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku!" tegas Megumi.

Keadaan langsung menjadi tegang dan mencekam (bagi Len).

"Aku punya kunci master sekolah ini." akunya dengan ragu. "Aku ke sini hanya untuk mencari udara segar kok."

Megumi langsung menatap mata Len dengan garang. "Kalau kau hanya ingin mencari udara segar, jangan di sini!"

Len yang adalah cowok imut-imut langsung ketakutan dan kabur ke dalam gedung sekolah. (Sepertinya dia di sana langsung menuju toilet karena hampir ngompol.)

-PALS-

Sore pukul 5 lebih, Megumi berjalan melewati jalan-jalan besar. Tetapi kemudian ia memasuki sebuah gang sempit yang menuju perumahan kumuh. Beberapa orang yang lewat mengira Megumi adalah seorang _gangster_ yang nge-gang di situ dan mulai berbisik-bisik mencacinya (alias ngomong sendiri). Setelah agak lama Megumi berjalan menyusuri gang itu, ia memasuki sebuah rumah yang kecil, jelek ,dan tua, tetapi tidak benar-benar kotor.

"Paman, aku pulang."megumi setengah berteriak.

"Eh, Megumi sudah pulang? Bagaimana sekolah?" sahut seorang pria berumur 50an yang sedang asik memasak.

"Baik. Aku dipilih menjadi ketua kelas, tetapi bukan suatu hal yang bisa dibanggakan. Aku dipilih oleh guru yang iseng." gerutu Megumi sambil menaruh tasnya di pojok ruangan dan tiduran di lantai.

Pria itu hanya tertawa dengan pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, mungkin guru itu punya maksud lain. Sekarang bantu paman masak." katanya dengan halus.

"Tidak mungkin ada maksud lain." sahut Megumi sambil mengambil celemek yang tergantung di dinding dan membantu pria itu memasak.

* * *

next- chapter 2: apa itu "teman"?


	2. Apa Itu Teman?

Chapter 2: Apa itu "Teman"?

Chapter kali ini adalah hasil kerja keras dari senpai saya, Spica-san Dee yang memberikan waktu nonton anime, baca fanfic, dan bikin fanficnya untuk mengedit hasil kerja saya. So, **special thanks to Spica-san** **Dee.**

Mohon bantuannya senpai-senpai! *bows*

* * *

Hari kedua di semester baru, Megumi berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah menuju ruang guru mengumpulkan biodata siswa yan dibagikan , meskipun karenanya ia harus membuat beberapa murid tidak bersalah menyingkir atau tersedak makanan yang mereka telan. _Bukan sepenuhnya salahku juga, kok_, pikir Megumi. Di saat cewek berambut hijau itu berpikir begitu, ia melihat Len, remaja yang dia lihat di atas atap kemarin. Tampaknya ia sedang sibuk melarikan diri dari beberapa murid senior.

"Len~ coba pakai ini, pasti cocok buat kamu!" teriak salah satu senior sambil membawa kostum _maid_.

"Jangan, yang ini lebih cocok!" sahut senior yang lain menunjukkan satu set kostum _bunny girl_.

Len terlihat bertambah panik, namun ia hanya mempercepat larinya. Dalam sekejap, cowok berambut pirang itu telah bersembunyi di sebuah lorong lain. Ternyata, untuk ukuran cowok yang seperti anak kelas lima SD, larinya cepat juga. Setelah senior itu terkecoh dan menghilang di ujung koridor, Len langsung menerjang pintu atap sekolah dan bersembunyi di tempat itu. Megumi yang sempat melihat kejadian itu menahan tawa.

"Sudah kuduga, dia _memang_ ke sana untuk bersembunyi." gumam Megumi seraya terus berjalan.

-PALS-

Megumi keluar dari jendela dan memanjat menuju atap sekolah, seperti yang ia lakukan. Tetapi yang berbeda, saat ia muncul tiba-tiba ada jeritan seorang cewek, "Aaaa! Ada orang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari─Me, Megumi? Megumi kelas 1-3?" Lanjutnya dengan nada panik. Terlalu panik. Megumi dengan sigap menyeret Len, yang berada di belakang cewek itu seraya berusaha untuk bersembunyi, ke belakang gudang atap.

"Apa-apaan ini? Jelaskan!" Tanya Megumi dengan marah.

"Um... anu, aku... lupa mengunci lagi pintunya. Bahkan lupa ditutup." Kata Len sambil menunduk malu.

"Bodoh!"

"Maafkan aku..."

Mata Len berkaca-kaca dan kemudian ia mulai menangis. Megumi tidak merasa kasihan _sedikitpun_ melihatnya. Lumayan senang, bahkan. Cowok itu memang terlihat lumayan lucu kalau menangis.

"Terserah. Sekarang aku harus mengurus cewek itu dulu." jawabnya sambil berjalan dengan berkacak pinggang menuju cewek yang tadi.

Megumi baru sempat menarik nafas, tiba-tiba _brak!_ Pintu atap sekolah dibanting dan seorang cowok muncul di baliknya. "Dimana kau?" teriak cowok itu, dan keadaan menjadi hening. Sangat hening.

Dan jangkrik pun berderik.

Krik...

Krik...

Krik...

Kri─ tunggu, kalau hening seharusnya tidak ada suara, kan? Ugh, bodoh. Lupakan.

"Oh maaf mengganggu, aku tadi mendengar... Wuah, Megumi?".

Seketika, semua orang disana menjadi sangat bingung. Tapi mungkin tidak semua orang─Len terlihat semakin takut melihat ada yang muncul lagi karena kelalaiannya.

-PALS-

Megumi, Len, dan dua orang pendatang baru itu duduk di kursi dari gudang atap yang disusun di depan gudang tersebut. Situasi terasa sangat tegang, itu karena Megumi sedang sangat, sangat marah. Dia melempar tatapan 'kubunuh kau' kepada setiap orang disana, yang membuat keadaan semakin buruk saja bagi Len. Terutama Len.

"Aku Miku dari kelas 1-4," kata cewek itu.

"Kaito dari kelas 1-3," balas cowok yang tadi... lupakan.

"Kenapa kalian ke sini?" tanya Megumi tajam, matanya penuh selidik.

"Hanya iseng soalnya... tadi pintunya terbuka." aku Miku.

"Seperti yang tadi aku mau jelaskan, aku mendengar suara jeritan," jelas Kaito malu.

"Jadi apa yang kalian mau sekarang?" tanya Megumi lagi. Semakin lama, suasana itu makin menegangkan saja. Len mulai menggigit bibirnya. Jelas sekali Megumi tidak akan menaruh kasihan padanya lagi.

"Umm... mungkin aku hanya akan masuk ke dalam lagi saja..." jawab Kaito ragu.

"Sama!" sahut Miku secara spontan.

"Ya sudah, terserah kalian." jawab Megumi dengan nada lega namun masih kesal dan kemudian membaca bukunya.

Miku dan Kaito langsung kabur ke dalam sekolah. Megumi tidak menghiraukan mereka dan asyik dengan bukunya. Melihat kesempatan itu, Len ikut-ikutan kabur ke dalam sekolah.

-PALS-

Setelah kejadian aneh itu, Miku dan Kaito tidak pernah muncul di atap sekolah. Len hanya ke atap untuk bersembunyi dari senior-senior iseng, dan Megumi dengan damai menetap di atap sekolah (saat istirahat pertama dan kedua). Hingga beberapa minggu kemudian, Miku, Kaito, dan Len muncul bersama-sama. Megumi yang baru saja akan duduk sempat jantungan dan hampir jatuh dari atas gudang atap.

Mereka semua kemudian duduk di depan gudang seperti kejadian aneh beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini lagi? Dan kenapa bersama-sama?" tanya Megumi berkacak pinggang.

"Semakin banyak yang menjahiliku, bahkan teman sekelasku." jawab Len. Megumi tidak heran mendengar jawaban itu. _Salah sendiri terlahir imut, bodoh._

"Aku tidak begitu senang bergaul dengan cewek-cewek yang suka bergosip, dan aku terlalu bodoh untuk bergaul dengan cewek-cewek pintar," aku Miku.

"Aku dapat teman, dan dia adalah Len," jelas Kaito, tangan kanannya mengacak-acak rambut pirang shota itu.

"Jadi kalian ingin...?" tanya Megumi lagi dengan ragu

"Hmm... mungkin menjadi teman..." kata Miku ragu.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kesini?" tanya Megumi yang semakin bingung.

"Karena kita setuju untuk berteman denganmu juga," jelas Kaito.

"Ide Kaito." tambah Len dengan cepat.

Megumi menghela nafas. Entah bagaimana ia terlihat sangat terganggu dan akan marah besar. Seperti biasa keadaan menjadi tegang. Bahkan mungkin saat ini Len sedang berjuang keras untuk tidak ngompol karena ketakutan. Mungkin saja.

"Terserah kalian." kata Megumi menyetujui.

Setelah situasi tegang itu, Kaito dan Len mulai bercanda-canda dan Megumi kembali asyik dengan bukunya. Miku yang bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan mulai basa-basi dengan Megumi yang akhirnya dijawab dengan jawaban singkat.

-PALS-

"Kaito ya?" gumam Megumi yang sedang tidak bisa tidur. "Apa yang dia mau? Aku menjadi temannya? Ada-ada saja..." Lanjutnya. Setelah beberapa lama berpikir dan berguling-guling di kasurnya tidak bisa tidur, ia akhirnya bangun dari kasur dan duduk di dekat jendela. "Bulan malam ini indah sekali. Entah kenapa aku merasa bulan mengingatkanku kepada kenangan yang buruk..." gumam Megumi lagi. Tidak disangka ia menjatuhkan diri ke lantai dan mulai terisak. "Aku tidak mau hal _itu_ terulang lagi!" tangisnya.

-PALS-

Seorang prajurit masuk ke ruang kerja raja dan berteriak dengan panik, "Yang Mulia, ada seorang penyusup masuk ke..." Tiba-tiba, seorang cewek dengan jaket kulit hitam dan celana panjang hitam memukul kepala prajurit itu dengan kencang. Sangat kencang, prajurit yang sudah dilatih bertahun-tahun itu jatuh tergeletak mirip seperti saat Putri Salju mati dalam adegan saat ia memakan apel beracun.

"Yang Mulia, kami mendapat berita buruk," kata cewek itu dengan rasa malu dan menyesal. Mendengarnya, raja itu menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi mewahnya itu, menyilangkan kakinya, dan menaruh kedua tangannya di lutut kanannya. Ia terlihat sangat marah, tetapi dengan tenang ia bertanya, "Berita buruk apa yang _kalian_ dapat?" "Kami menemukan kepala pelayan X." jawabnya dengan takut. Muka raja itu langsung pucat sekaligus marah. Ia tidak mau membuat penghuni-penghuni istana lain tahu tentang hal ini sehingga ia dengan tenang kembali bertanya, "Bagaimana keadaan..." Raja itu belum sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, namun dalam sekejap, muncul beberapa prajurit yang sedang panik dengan keadaan raja. Mereka terkejut melihat cewek itu.

"Kau!" teriak seorang prajurit, dan para prajurit itu hendak menangkap cewek itu. Tetapi cewek itu tetap tenang. Raja itu kemudian menjelaskan, "Tidak apa-apa, ia bukan musuh. Beritakan hal ini segera!" Mendengarnya, prajurit itu segera meminta maaf dan pamit dari ruangan itu. Setelah prajurit-prajurit itu pergi, "Maaf atas gangguannya, mari kita lanjutkan perbincangan ini di ruangan _itu._" kata raja itu dengan nada yang mengancam. Cewek itu dengan takut menangguk setuju. Kemudian, raja membuka sebuah ruangan rahasia yang tersembunyi di bawah meja kerja raja, dan mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Ketika mereka semua ada di dalam ruangan itu, pintu itu sekejap menutup dan terlihat seakan tidak ada apa-apa di bawah meja kerja raja itu selain karpet merah mahal yang membentang ke seluruh ruangan.

* * *

next - Chapter 3: Cerita yang Sebenarnya

Baca juga fanfic oleh Spica-san Dee: Karakuri Burst the Story dan fanfic terbarunya, Silent Strings. Fanfic oleh Spica-san Dee yang lain juga ga masalah sih...


	3. Cerita yang Sebenarnya

waah, maaf dengan update yang lama. Ada hal-hal yang harus diselesaikan terlebih dahulu (weets, ngomongnya). Tapi, lebih baik telat dari pada tidak sama sekali kan? *ngejayus*

oh ya, **mungkin** ada yang mikir: _katanya dari ama no jaku, kok kayak begini ceritanya?_. Tenang, PALS bikin ceritanya sesuai lagunya. Kalau ga percaya ikutin terus aja, nanti ngerti deh. - promosi

mohon bantuannya *bows*

* * *

Pagi-pagi sebelum kelas dimulai, pada hari yang biasa-biasa saja, beberapa cewek jenis centil dan suka nge-_gossip _ (tahu kan maksudnya?) mengadakan bincang pagi versi mereka, alias kumpul-kumpul dan mulai ngomongin _hal-hal_ mereka.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan _dia._"

"_Dia_ siapa?"

"Megumi... dia hanya membuat kelas kita buruk."

"Aku setuju dengan mu! Setiap kali aku mengatakan aku dari kelas 1-3, aku langsung dijauhi..."

"Jangankan begitu, keluar dari kelas ini saja sudah disapa tatapan-tatapan seram dari anak-anak kelas lain..."

Kaito yang mendengar obrolan cewek-cewek itu berteriak protes dengan cepat, "Kalian jangan berpikiran begitu!" _Dia habis salah minum obat atau ketularan drama-drama ga jelas atau apa? _Dan seperti biasa, saat Kaito berteriak, keadaan menjadi hening.

"Eh, kenapa jadi kita yang salah? _Dia_ yang membuat nama kelas kita jelek _kok_!" Protes balik seorang cewek dalam kelompok cewek-cewek tadi.

"Dia cuma pengganggu di kelas kita!" tambah seorang cewek lagi.

"Um Kaito, bukannya aku memusuhimu, tapi mereka benar," sahut seorang cowok yang ada di sebelahnya

Kaito terkejut mendengarnya. "Kenapa kalian...?" katanya.

"Sudahlah. Hentikan _acting_-mu itu, menyebalkan sekali!" sela seorang cowok yang cukup populer.

"Tapi tetap saja! Mungkin dia menyeramkan, dan semua orang takut dengannya, tetapi apa dia memang sebuah beban di kelas ini? Apa dia pernah melupakan tugasnya sebagai ketua kelas? Apa dia pernah membuat masalah sehingga membuat nama kelas ini jelek? Bahkan, apa dia pernah MENYAKITI kalian?" bela Kaito berusaha meyakinkan mereka.

"Hentikan ceramah omong kosongmu itu!" teriak Megumi yang mendengar semua itu sambil masuk ke dalam kelas. Semua orang yang hendak memprotes balik Kaito langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Mereka kaget setengah mati, rasanya jantung sebentar lagi copot. Keadaan menjadi benar-benar seram.

Megumi yang datang dari pintu belakang itu segera menaruh tasnya di kursinya, pojok kiri belakang. "Bodoh," gumamnya sambil menoleh ke arah Kaito. "Kepalaku pusing. Aku ke ruang UKS," katanya dengan nada yang tegas dan galak. Matanya meneriakkan _Jangan ganggu, diam saja, bukan urusanmu!_ kepada semua orang. Kemudian ia keluar dari kelas, dilanjutkan dengan bel yang menunjukkan waktunya masuk ke dalam kelas. Ruang kelas 1-3 masih dihiasi dengan muka-muka takut dan tegang.

-PALS-

Terpasang dengan muka galak, dengan terburu-buru Megumi menyelinap ke atap sekolah kemudian duduk di belakang gudang atap.

"Ah, akhirnya begini _lagi_ ya?" gumamnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya menghantam kepalanya ke tembok gudang itu. perlahan-lahan air mata membasahi pipinya.

"Apa salahku? Kenapa dia harus begitu?" tangisnya menahan diri untuk berteriak. Ia pun akhirnya menangis dengan kencang.

"Aku takut," Katanya dengan pasrah mengakhiri tangisannya, menahan tangan kanannya yang mulai bergetar. Tetapi kemudian tangan kanannya menjadi tidak terkendali. Satu detik ia jatuh tergeletak, nafasnya menjadi berat dan tidak teratur, dan ia tak dapat mengendalikan gerakan tubuhnya.

Ia kejang-kejang.

-PALS-

"Len, berikan aku kuncinya!" teriak Kaito yang sedang berlari memasuki kelas 1-2 beberapa saat setelah bel istirahat.

"Eh?"

"Kuncunya!"

"Kunci apa?"

"Kunci _itu_!" Kaito menjelaskan dengan kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke atas.

"Oh, bilang dong dari tadi," Len mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian ia merogoh kantuong celananya dan memberikan sebuah kunci dengan gantungan kunci berberntuk pisang ke Kaito. Kaito yang segera merebut kunci itu kemudian hanya heran melihatnnya.

"Pisang? Pisang!? Yang benar saja!? ...sudahlah!" protes Kaito. Kemudian ia berlari keluar meninggalkan Len.

"Kenapa? Aku suka pisang!" protes Len balik.

Kaito yang berlari ke arah pintu sekolah tidak menghiraukan Len. Kemudian terlihat Miku, yang sedang berjalan di koridor, kaget melihat Kaito yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Oi, Kaito! Jangan berlari di..." _Brak!_ Kaito menabrak Miku tanpa sengaja.

"Maaf," teriak Kaito tanpa berhenti sedikit pun.

"Oi, Kaito! Ada apa sih kamu hari ini?" teriak Miku dengan heran. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk berlari mengikutinya.

-PALS-

Kaito membuka pintu atap itu, dan setelah pintu itu terbuka, sekejap ia masuka dan menutup pintu itu. _Klek_, suara pintu terkunci meninggalkan Miku yang tadinya mau ikut masuk serjebak di dalam. Kemudian ia berbalik arah, memutuskan untuk mencari Len.

"Megumi!" teriak Kaito mencari Megumi di atap sekolah yang luas.

"Apa maumu? Mengganggu saja," jawab Megumi yang muncul dari belakang gudang atap, hendak masuk ke dalam sekolah.

Kaito pun mengejarnnya. "Tunggu! Eh, kenapa seragam-mu kotor begitu?" Tetapi kemudian ia berhenti, "Maafkan aku," lanjutnya dengan lemas. Megumi yang mendengarnya hanya berhenti di tempat tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

"Aku membiarkan diriku terbawa emosi, dan itu bukan hal yang baik. Maafkan aku," jelas Kaito sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Megumi masih terdiam.

Megumi tetap tidak menjawab dan Kaito yang menunggu jawabannya kecewa dengan keadaan yang hening itu. "Megumi, jawab aku!" Ia menarik Megumi yang sedang tidak waspada itu, menghadapnya. Megumi yang kaget itu, memperlihatkan mata yang merah dan pipi yang dibasahi air mata. Kaito tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya.

-PALS-

"Megumi, kau tidak apa-apa?" Kaito bertanya kepada Megumi yang berdiri menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok gudang atap.

"Sudah 'ku bilang, aku tidak apa-apa!"

"Tapi kau terlihat..."

"Berisik sekali! Kamu ini tuli atau apa sih?"

"Enggak, maksud ku..."

"Diamlah!"

Dengan bentakkan itu, akhirnya Kaito terdiam. Megumi kemudian hanya menghadap ke arah lain menghindari tatapan Kaito. Tak lama matanya mulai memerah lagi dan tangan kanannya sedikit gemetaran, yang akhirnya diselesaikan dengan helaan nafas.

"Aku bukan orang yang kau kira. Keras, kuat, tidak bisa dijatuhkan, atau apapun. Aku hanya seorang cengeng yang lembek, kau tahu." Ia kemudian menunjukkan tangan kanannya yang bergemetar lagi.

"Tetapi, kenapa kau...?"

"Aku dulu menjadi bahan ejekkan," jawabnya sambil memalingkan mukannya yang terhiasi tetesan air mata lagi.

"Maafkan aku," Kaito dengan cepat meminta maaf dan membungkuk dengan lama. Megumi kemudian hanya sedikit tersenyum mengusap air matanya.

"Tidak apa-a..."

"Serius deh, kau ini menyusahkan sekali! Masa harus pakai acara sembunyi dulu baru bisa menyelinap ke sini? Makanya _macho_ dikit dong!" omelan Miku terdengar bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang terbuka, Megumi dan Kaito serempak menengok ke arah pintu ke dalam sekolah. Miku dan Len kemudian menyadari keanehan yang terjadi di hadapan mereka- Kaito yang bangun sehabis membungkuk ke arah Megumi, dan Megumi dengan mata yang merah dan sembab.

"Eh, jangan bilang tadi... nembak?"

"Aku tidak mengerti Miku..."

"EEEH, bukan! Bukan! Kau salah mengerti! Ini hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman, bukan seperti yang kau kira!"

"Bukan bodoh!"

-PALS-

"Oh, jadi Kaito sempat lupa mengumpulkan PR dan kau yang disalahkan?" tanya Miku. Megumi mengangguk menjawab.

"Tapi Megu, kenapa kau tadi... kau tahu kan."

"Tadi mataku kemasukan debu," jawab Megumi cepat.

"Ooh, begitu ya," sahut Len dengan lugu.

Mendengarnya Kaito tertawa dengan kencang. Ketawanya lumayan heboh, Miku dan Len ikut tertawa. Megumi kemudian tersenyum menahan tawa, walau akhirnya ia juga tertawa. Melihat Megumi tertawa, mereka semua terkaget dan berhenti tertawa. Baru pertama kali ini mereka melihatnnya tertawa (jangankan melihatnya tertawa, melihatnnya tersenyum saja tidak pernah!).

-PALS-

"_Skaenven adalah sebuah negara yang maju, kaya, dan besar, dan itu semua karena kerja keras raja-raja dan bangsawan-bangsawan yang telah mendahului kita. Mereka adalah sejarah negara kita, orang-orang yang patut untuk diingat namanya oleh seluruh rakyatnya!" kata seorang pria berumur 40an dengan setelan jas berwarna cokelat. "Tetapi kau. Memalukan sekali! Kita dilahirkan, hidup, dan mati untuk keluarga Yang Mulia raja. Kau memalukan nama keluargamu!"_

_Seorang Pria berumur 20an dengan pakaian yang mirip kemudian tertawa. Bajunya dilumuri cipratan darah. "Terima kasih," ejeknya._

"_Ini bukan main-main! Kalau kau tidak mau melayaninya, tidak ada yang pernah memaksamu. Tetapi hal yang kau lakukan adalah hal yang tidak bisa dimaafkan! Kau sudah bersumpah untuk melayaninya, seumur hidupmu! Kenapa kau melanggar sumpahmu terhadap raja?"_

"_Hmmm... karena aku ingin menjadi raja! Aku muak menjadi yang dibawah!"_

"_Kalau kau ingin jadi yang di atas, jadilah perdana menteri! Dan satu hal lagi - kau melakukannya dengan cara murahan. Menghabisi keluarga raja dan keluargamu kemudian menutupinya dengan kebohongan? Pengecut!"_

"_DIAM!" Kemudian suara tembakan terdengar, dan sekejap pria tua itu terbaring di lantai dilumuri dengan darah._

Seorang pria berumur 30an terbangun dari tidurnya di sebuah ranjang yang mewah dan kemudian tertawa. Tiba-tiba seorang prajurit masuk ke dalam kamar tidur pria itu. "Yang Mulia, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabnya sambil tertawa. "Kau boleh keluar."

Setelah prajurit itu keluar, raja itu tertawa lagi. "Pengecut ya, ayah."

* * *

next - chapter 4: kotak itu


	4. Kotak Itu

Ah, maaf atas update yang lama. Walau PALS sudah libur, tapi PALS masih punya hal-hal yang harus dilakukan. seperti baca komik, posting, nonton anime, baca novel, baca fanfic *ditabok*

oh ya, kalau dilihat, sinopsisnya aku ganti dari "terinspirasi dari..." jadi "berdasarkan dari..." Buat menekankan aja, kalau _fanfic_ ini berdasarkan alur lagu megpoid GUMI - "A Born Coward" (Ama no Jaku). kurang lebih.

that's all.

Mohon bantuannya *bows*

* * *

Seorang guru dengan gaya rambut ke atas dan kacamata tebal, serta memakai setelan jas yang kuno bermonolog di depan kelas 1-3."Negara Skaenven, negara yang kaya, kuat, dan makmur. Kenapa? Tentu itu semua karena keluarga bangsawan yang telah menuntun negara ini turun-temurun. Mereka hidup untuk satu hal, memimpin negara ini, karena itu, sebagai warga masyarakat negara yang baik, kita harus hidup menghormati mereka."

"Tetapi, walau bagaimanapun, para bangsawan tetaplah seorang manusia. Serangan Vei de Zen, 19 November 9817. Waktu itu anak sulung raja Oliver XVI bertambah umur 1 tahun. Raja mengundang banyak sekali orang. Raja-raja dan presiden-presiden dari negara lain, orang-orang penting, pahlawan negara, keluarga bangsawan, semua raja undang. Dan tentu saja orang-orang berhenti bekerja dari sore untuk menonton maupun melihat dari luar acara tersebut," lanjutnya.

"Pak, kenapa heboh sekali? Bukankah biasanya perayaan ulang tahun bangsawan hanya sekedar makan malam untuk keluarga itu saja?" tanya seorang siswa yang terlihat 'cemerlang'

"Ah, pertanyaan yang bagus. Itu karena hari itu adalah ulang tahun putri raja Oliver XVI yang ke-5."

"Artinya?"

"Artinya, itu adalah hari dimana putri raja itu akan menempuh hidup baru sebagai bangsawan, dan akan mulai belajar untuk menjadi seorang raja. Di hari yang sama pula, raja akan mengumumkan namanya ke seluruh negara. Singkatnya, itu adalah hari besar, dimana negara kita merayakan kedatangan bangsawan yang kelak, mungkin menjadi raja."

"Eh, cewek jadi raja?" sela seorang cowok dengan baju yang berantakan. Mendengarnya, semua orang tertawa.

"Itu pertanyaan bodoh! Kau lulus SD nyogok atau apa?" teriak guru itu karena _shock_ setengah mati.

"Raja di Skaenven adalah sebuah gelar untuk pria maupun wanita, jangan salah sangka. Ada banyak wanita yang pernah menjadi raja! Seperti raja Lenka I dan II, raja Ruth, raja Ezria," tegurnya.

"Kita lanjut saja," katanya menahan diri untuk bicara tentang hal-hal di luar bahan pelajaran. "Tetapi hal itu membuat semua anggota keluarga raja, dan keluarga pelayan raja tentunya, berkumpul dalam satu tempat. Diperkirakan pada pukul 5 sore, orang-orang bawahan Vei de Zen mulai menyusup ke dalam istana raja dan mulai membunuh anggota-anggota keluarga raja secara diam-diam. Mereka membunuh kurang-lebih sepertiga keluarga raja dan setengah keluarga pelayan raja, hingga sekitar pukul 6, serangan tersebut mulai disadari. Baku tembak pun terjadi. Hampir semua keluarga raja dan pelayan raja meninggal pada baku tembak tersebut, termasuk raja Alexan X, ayah raja Oliver XVI. Sisanya mati tertembak saat melawan ataupun saat dievakuasi. Raja Oliver XVI, anaknya yang berulang tahun itu, dan kepala keluarga pelayan raja, mati dibunuh di ruang evakuasi." Guru itu berhenti berbicara, dan kelas 1-3 pun menjadi hening untuk sejenak.

"Karena itu, setiap tanggal 19 November, yaitu hari ini, bendera negara dikibarkan setengah tiang." Tak lama kemudian ia menangis histeris. "Sangat menyedihkan!" teriaknya sambil menangis. Tetapi tidak ada yang kaget di dalam kelas itu, karena sebenarnya, hal seperti ini sudah biasa. Ya, guru itu memang terkenal sebagai guru yang... 'dramatis'.

-PALS-

"Eh Megu, tadi di kelasmu sedang pelajaran kenegaraan ya?" tanya Miku.

"Kurang lebih," jawab Megumi, yang sedang asik makan, singkat.

"Pantas. Soalnya tadi tiba-tiba ada suara orang nangis. Kan tidak mungkin itu hantu..."

"Hantu? Hantu itu tidak ada! Eh, Len ke mana?"

"Entah, paling sedang kabur dari senior-senior iseng."

"Tapi kok lama datangnya? Biasanya tidak selama ini..."

"Oh, kalau begitu ia sedang diisengi senior-senior iseng."

"Eh, masa sampai begitunya? Tidak mungkin lah, Megu.."

"Bisa jadi kok."

_Brak!_ (tahu kan suara apa itu?) Len kemudian muncul dengan muka pucat. Ya, biasanya sih dia muncul dengan muka pucat karena takut _tertangkap_ dan dipaksa _cross-dress. _Tapi kali ini mukanya benar-benar pucat seperti... pokoknya benar-benar pucat!

"Aku merasa aku punya _stalker._"

"Wah, sepertinya kau punya fans baru ya?"

"Eh Kaito, jangan-jangan, tadi malam Len dipaksa _cross-dress_ sama berandal-berandal, lalu Len dengan manis setuju, kemudian dengan kekuatan _bishie_-nya ia membuat para berandal itu..."

"BUKAN! HENTIKAN IMAJINASI ANEHMU I..."

Bel. Ting tong teng tong... Miku dan Kaito masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah dengan senyum iseng.

"TUNGGU! KALIAN..."

"Sudah bel," cegat Megumi singkat. Ia menepuk pundaknya saat ia masuk ke dalam.

"Ok," kata Len sambil menyusul masuk.

-PALS-

"Ada apa?" Tanya Megumi sepulang sekolah. Rambutnya yang kurang-lebih se-bahu itu berkibar tertiup angin.

Len yang ada di sebelahnya berdiri di pinggir atap, termangu melihat langit yang tidak begitu jauh rasanya. "_Stalker_. Kali ini _stalker_ itu mengikuti sejak aku keluar rumah," jawabnya setengah berbisik dengan cepat.

Megumi mengerutkan dahinya dan lebih mewaspadai kelilingnya. "Berarti ia tahu tentang keluargamu?" tanyanya dengan cara yang sama.

"Kurang lebih begitu. Dan ia cewek, rambut kurang-lebih sepanjang punya-mu. Aku tidak bisa melihat mukanya karena ia memakai topi, dan ia sangat cepat."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Tadi pagi."

"Hanya tadi pagi? Berarti tidak terkait dengan-ku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku setiap hari diikuti, tetapi dengan orang yang berbeda tiap harinya. Sepertinya mereka berganti giliran."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Entah, tetapi aku menyadarinya saat aku SD kelas 5. Tapi yang aneh, mereka tidak pernah menyerangku, bahkan mendekatiku. Anehnya lagi, sejak bulan yang lalu, aku diikuti oleh lebih dari satu orang, dua atau tiga."

"Jarang kau bercerita panjang lebar. Kenapa?"

"Kurasa kau juga perlu tahu," Kata Megumi sambil berjalan masuk ke gedung. "Aku merasa tidak enak jika cuma kau yang cerita."

-PALS-

"Paman, aku pulang." Megumi pun melepas sepatunya, menaruh tasnya, dan tiduran di lantai. Seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Ah, Megumi. Kau sudah pulang ternyata," kata paman Megumi. Ia duduk di sebelah Megumi, tidak seperti biasanya. Megumi pun memaksa dirinya bangun dan duduk dengan benar.

"Paman, kurasa aku perlu cerita ke paman juga, kalau aku..."

"Tentang kau diikuti orang?"

Megumi terkejut dan hanya terdiam. Suasana menjadi sangat tegang.

"Paman tahu, dan paman juga akan memberitahukan kepadamu semuanya."

"Maksud paman? Paman kenapa sih? Paman tahu dari mana?"

"Paman akan jelaskan semuanya."

"Jelaskan apa? Tentang _stalker_ yang mengikutiku?"

"Bukan, semuanya."

"Semua apa paman? Aku tidak mengerti. Paman lagi panas?" Megumi menaruh tangan kanannya di dahi pamannya dan tangan kirinya di dahinya. "Tidak panas. Berarti bukan," gumamnya sambil menurunkan tangannya.

"Apa kau bahkan tahu kenapa kau memanggil paman sebagai 'paman'?" tanya paman Megumi mencobainya.

Mendengarnya, Megumi hanya terdiam. Paman Megumi kemudian menghela nafas dan membuka sebuah keramik di bawah meja makan. Dari lubang itu ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang diikat dengan kain kasar.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Gumi." Paman Megumi itu pun menyodorkan kotak tersebut ke Megumi. Megumi pun kebingungan. Penasaran, ia membuka ikatan kain kasar yang menutupi kotak itu.

"Paman, hari ini bukan ulang tahunku, dan namaku bukan Gu..." Megumi menarik kata-katanya. Ia tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat. Sebuah kotak perhiasan berwarna putih dengan hiasan-hiasan yang dilapisi emas dan perak.

"Bukalah."

Megumi pun membuka kotak itu. Melihat isi kotak tersebut ia semakin kaget dan takut. Kotak itu diisi dengan perhiasan-perhiasan. Megumi hanya termangu melihatnya.

"Lihat yang ada dibawah."

Karena disuruh pamannya, ia membuka bagian bawah kotak itu. Terdapat sebuah buku _diary _yang sangat bagus dan selembar surat diatasnya. Megumi terdiam, terkejut sekaligus bingung melihatnya.

* * *

Next - chapter 5: Mengungkap Rahasia


	5. Mengungkap Rahasia

Ah, sekali lagi maaf dengan update yang lama. Targetnya sih intervalnya 1 minggu, tapi bisanya 2 minggu lebih dikit. Next time, PALS akan lebih berusaha, kurangin satu menit. Muahahahahahah *nge-gaje*

Dan maaf juga, di chapter sebelumnya (chapter 4), tulisannya 'chap 5: kembali dari awal'. Tapi PALS salah nulis, itu harusnya untuk chapter yang lain (Nanti tahu deh).

Kali ini, misteri dan romancenya mulai kelihatan. (Sebenarnya lebih ke misterinya :p)

Dan kalau dibaca lebih teliti, ada sesuatu yang bisa di... asumsikan. (Heck yea i love mysteries!)

Tolong bantuannya! *bows*

* * *

Malam hari, sekitar pukul 11, dua orang dengan jas hujan hitam yang hampir menutupi mata, berdiri di pinggir sebuah gang kecil yang sempit (Iyalah, kecil) dan tidak terawat. Dan sekarang, gang itu tempat berkumpulnya banyak genangan air, membuat jalan itu licin. Malam itu sedang hujan deras, badai tepatnya. Dan kalau dilihat dengan lebih teliti lagi, kau akan tahu kalau di gang itu pernah terjadi kebakaran. Kebakaran yang besar.

"Kau mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti."

"Baik, kita masuk," kata salah satu orang ber-jas-hujan itu. Ia membungkuk dan membuka pintu gudang bawah tanah, kemudian membiarkan orang yang satu lagi untuk masuk terlebih dahulu. Di dalam, ada sekitar dua puluh orang kaget melihat dua orang 'misterius' tadi.

"Tenang, ini aku," kata orang yang membuka pintu itu, membuka tudung kepala jas hujannya, yang ternyata adalah paman Gumi.

"Kepala!" teriak semua orang di situ dengan girang. Beberapa dari mereka berlari memeluknya. Mereka semua terlihat sangat senang, seperti menemukan barang _super_ langka- bukan, seperti bertemu kembali dengan seseorang yang telah lama pergi.

"Maaf sudah menghilang selama satu bulan. Mereka menemukan keberadaanku. Salah satu dari mereka melihatku di pasar, dan aku yakin ia sudah melaporkan hal tersebut kepadanya. Jadi aku harus membeli barang-barang di pasar yang ada di selatan, dan tidak bisa bertemu dengan kalian. Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa, kepala!" kata seorang remaja yang seumuran dengan Gumi. "Kami juga sudah menambah orang untuk menjaga Gumi _kok, _tenang saja."

"Kepala," sela seorang pria berumur 20an. "Bukan bermaksud kasar, tetapi kalau kepala sedang menghidari mereka, kenapa sekarang ke sini."

"Bodoh, lancang sekali!" Seorang pria berumur 50an memukulnya di kepala. Sepertinya ia ayah pemuda itu. Sepertinya loh ya. "Kepala, hari ini hari _débuts d'un noble_ untuk mereka berdua bukan?"

Dengan anggukan aba-aba paman Gumi, orang dengan jas hujan hitam yang satu lagi, yang berdiri di sebelah paman Gumi itu, membuka tudung kepalanya. "Hari kembalinya raja, raja yang sebenarnya, hari yang selalu dimimpikan setiap malam selama sepuluh tahun, sudah dekat."

"Gumi!" Hampir semua orang berlari memeluknya., bahkan beberapa mencium pipinya. Gumi yang sedikit enggan karena tidak begitu mengenal mereka, hanya tersenyum _jaim_. Kemudian seorang wanita berumur 40an menghampiri Gumi, mendorong kursi rodanya dengan terburu-buru. Semua orang segera menghindar, mengetahui siapa wanita itu.

"Gumi," panggil wanita itu, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Suaranya yang halus itu menggema di gudang bawah tanah yang pengap selagi semua orang terdiam melihatnya. Sesaat kemudian air mata mulai membasahi pipinya

_Istri raja Oliver XVI?_ _Ia masih hidup?_ Pikir Gumi yang setengah kaget. "Putri Meiko," katanya spontan sambil berlutut memberi hormat.

"Bukan, aku ibumu, Gumi." Wanita itu pun mendekati Gumi lebih dekat lagi, membungkuk, dan memeluk Gumi. :Pada akhirnya, ia tidak bisa menahan tangisannya.

-PALS-

"Ah, Megu ke mana sih? Sudah hampir seminggu dia tidak datang ke sekolah! Aku tidak mau sendirian di sini!" keluh Miku di hari yang biasa, makan di atap sekolah (diam-diam).

"Aku juga tidak tahu... eh, sendiri? Kan ada aku, Kaito!"

"Maksudku cewek sendiri! Kan kalau aku cewek sendiri, kalian akan jatuh cinta padaku, dan akan ada cinta segitiga yang sangat menyebalkan, dan kalian akan..."

"Jangan pikir aku dan Len akan jatuh cinta padamu!"

"Eh, kejam sekali!"

"Lagipula, kalau aku jatuh cinta padamu, tidak akan ada cinta segitiga."

"Hah?"

"Iya, kan Len tidak mungkin jatuh cinta sama cewek. Namanya juga _shota_."

"Oh iya, kau betul juga, Kaito!"

"Enak saja, aku tidak begitu! Dan jangan panggil aku _shota_!"

"Oh ya? Buktinya? Kau pernah suka sama seorang cewek?"

Len yang sedang berusaha keras untuk... mempertahankan martabatnya, hanya terdiam tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Dan miku yang sudah menduga hal itu hanya tersenyum menyindir. Dengan satu pertanyaan itu, Len kalah telak. Defeat by T.K.O.!

Sesaat kemudian, menyusul suasana hening. Mereka semua masih khawatir dengan keberadaan salah satu teman mereka. Mungkin, tepatnya salah satu sahabat mereka.

"Ke mana anak itu? Sakit? Diculik? Dibunuh?" teriak Miku yang frustasi berat dan gemas ingin tahu.

"Aku tidak tahu! Aku juga kesal ia menghilang begitu saja!" bentak Kaito. Dan lagi, setiap kali Kaito berteriak, keadaan menjadi hening. Misteri kekuatan supernatural Kaito.

"Maaf. Hanya saja, di kelasku, mereka semua justru senang dengannya. Bagaimana mereka bisa setega itu? Itu membuatku marah, kau tahu."

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke rumahnya?"

"Tapi apa kalian tahu di mana rumahnya?"

"Rumah Megu? Tidak, aku tidak tahu."

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

Memikirkan apa yang mereka bisa lakukan dan kemudian putus asa membuat keadaan terlarut dalam keheningan. Entah kenapa dalam cerita ini ada banyak sekali keheningan.

"Oh, aku punya ide!" teriak Miku memecah keheningan. "Len, kau punya kunci master sekolah kan? Bisa untuk membuka pintu Tata Usaha tidak? Oh, dan lemari besi Tata usaha, bisa juga tidak?"

"Iya sih. Memang kenapa?"

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, kita kumpul malam ini jam enam di depan gerbang sekolah ya! Bisa kan?"

Spontan Len dan Kaito menangguk kepala. _Whoosh_ suara angin yang samar-samar terdengar, dan Len dan Kaito hanya membeku nge-_hang_.

"Eh? Untuk apa!?" teriak mereka berdua.

"Nanti kalian lihat sendiri," kata Miku sambil memasang senyum licik.

-PALS-

"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu," kata Kaito dengan nafas yang tersengah-sengah.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku yang datang lebih awal. Ini keren sekali, kau tahu. Menyelinap ke dalam sekolah, hal buruk, tetapi untuk menyelamatkan dunia! Aku sudah tidak sabar! Tapi _shota_ _boy_ itu lama sekali," celoteh Miku yang berdiri menyandar pagar sekolah.

"Kita hanya ingin menengok Megumi, asal kau tahu," gumam Kaito.

Tak lama kemudian muncul _shota boy_, eh Len yang ditunggu-tunggu, berlari menghampiri Kaito dan Miku dari jauh. Sesampainya, setelah beberapa waktu untuk Len mengatur nafasnya selagi diomeli Miku, mereka memulai 'acara' mereka. Mission start!

Len membuka gerbang sekolah, dan mereka semua segera masuk secara diam-diam. Sambil menghindari satu atau dua petugas keamanan yang sedang bertugas, mereka masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah, dan kemudian masuk ke dalam ruang tata usaha.

"Jadi apa yang harus dilakukan?"

"Jaga suaramu _shota boy!_" desah Miku melotot ke arah Len. Len membalasnya dengan pantonim 'jangan panggil aku _shota!_'. Miku yang tidak menghiraukannya hanya menunjuk sebuah lemari besi, menyuruh Len untuk membukanya dengan kunci-yang-digantungkan-pada-gantungan-kunci-pisan g itu. Mau tak mau Len membuka lemari itu. Di dalamnya terdapat tumpukan buku tipis, rapot tengah semester.

Sekejap, Miku menelusuri tumpukan rapot itu. Tak lama, ia membuka salah satu rapot yang ada, membuka sedikit halaman depannya, dan menaruhnya kembali.

"Aku tahu tempat itu! Aku tak percaya dia tinggal di situ!" bisik Miku dengan semangat, dan langsung kabur ke luar. Kaito dan Len sekali lagi hanya membeku, walau akhirnya mereka 'mencair' lagi, mengunci lemari dan ruang tata usaha itu, dan menyelinap keluar.

_-_PALS-

Sekitar jam 8 malam hari itu, Miku, Kaito, dan Len, berjalan bersama di sebuah jalan. Miku yang memimpin tentunya (Girl power yeah!). Tak lama, Miku berhenti di depan sebuah kedai mi yang sederhana, tetapi cukup terkenal di daerah itu.

"Ini tempatnya."

"Tempat apa? Kau mau makan dulu?"

"Tentu saja rumah Megu!"

"EH!?"Dua cowok itu (Kau tahu kan maksudnya? Melelahkan menulis 'Kaito dan Len' terus menerus, kau tahu.) kaget setengah mati.

"_Shota boy_, kau masuk duluan," suruh Miku

"Jangan panggil aku _shota_," omel Len dengan lemas. Len kemudian memberanikan diri masuk ke kedai mi itu, dilanjutkan Miku dan Kaito.

Di jalan yang sama, Gumi dengan jaket bertudung kepala yang menutupi wajahnya, melihat mereka dari jauh, tertawa kecil, mentertawai apa yang dilihatnya. Sedetik kemudian, tawa itu dibasahi air mata. "Aku merindukan mereka," gumamnya.

Kemudian ia melihat Kaito masuk ke dalam kedai mi itu. "Oh, dia masuk juga," ia bergumam lagi. _Entah kenapa, aku tidak ingin dia masuk kedalam kedai itu. Membuatku merasa... hampa._

* * *

Ok, **disclaimer.**

'Defeat by T.K.O.' dari UFC

'Mission start!' dari Angel Beats!

* * *

next - chap 6: kembali dari awal


End file.
